Fated
by MarkPrinceRoxas
Summary: Being merged with the person who makes you whole is supposed to be everything right? Then why am I stuck in a void of darkness? Where are you Sora? I need you. Roxas x Sora, rated for slight smut and language.


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Fated *~**

His eyes opened and everything he could see was completely different. Gone was the image of the person who he belonged to giving an awkward smile and puzzled look as Roxas has merged with the boy and now Roxas was just lying amongst nothingness. His body ached in places he never would of thought existed as his eyes scanned the area around him hoping to find some view, some object, a person or anything. There was nothing there only a dull jet black. Roxas moved his legs slightly, his foot lightly tapping the so called ground to see if it was firm or if he was levitating. The ground appeared to be solid, Roxas carefully pulled his aching body up and held his left shoulder to support the arm. It was slightly numb. His head turned again, hoping to find something that he had missed on his earlier eye scan.

"Hello? Sora? Hello!" he shouted out his voice being a bit coarse. He felt like he had been sleeping for hours, maybe even days. Is this what it was like for a Nobody to be one with their true person? To be whole? Stuck around in a void? Roxas couldn't remember anything from when he first merged with Sora, he put to sleep right as soon as it happened and he dreamed only of Sora and himself relaxing upon the beach of Destiny Islands. He was forcibly awakened by something, causing all of the negative emotions to attack him all together forcing him to confront Sora in the Station of Serenity. In the end he was set free by Sora's heart and they completed their fusion and Sora was able to save the worlds from the Organisation.

But now Roxas was alone, he didn't know what had happened since then. He felt like it was the same as when he first become one with Sora, he just dreamed of him. From what he could guess the first time lasted weeks but this time it had felt something like months though it could of easily just been days. Roxas tried scanning the area again hoping that he would be able to pick something, anything up as his mind just did not want accept that he could be by himself in here.

"Sora! Where are you! Sora!" he screamed panic starting to settle in. He quickly stepped forward but tripped over his ankles and landed on his injured left arm with a jerk of pain. Gripping his hands in frustration and anger he looking up to the so called 'sky' seeing nothing but the same colour. He couldn't be alone, he just couldn't. Not after what he had been through, all the time in the Organisation, losing people he cared about, then being thrown into a digital world and being given a happy life with friends who meant everything to him only to find out they weren't even frigging real.

But Sora made that go away. From what Namine had told him that when he joined with his other he would be at peace and his other's emotions and personality would give him the love he needed. The dreams he had with Sora just even the boy's smile made everything go away. Roxas would actually smile himself, something he hadn't done much especially since the world of lies he had been forced to live in. The days they spent together in those dreams felt so real and meaningful to Roxas he was so grateful to have him as his somebody. He couldn't be by himself again, couldn't have everything taken away from him again, not again. His eyes shining like glass he pulled him up and screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"SORA!"

Silence was the only thing that returned to Roxas, the same thing that he had experienced since he had woken up. Feeling his self-esteem plunge to rock bottom his body gave up and collapsed again. His arms laying out on the ground as if they were trying to reach out for someone Roxas couldn't hold the tears back any longer as they slowly crept down his face. He was alone again, no Axel, Xion, Pence, Olette, Hayner and no Sora. At least the other times as painful and fake as they were he was always able to be with someone, not this time he was truly alone. Roxas couldn't tell how many hours had passed as he wept thinking about how he was stuck in this place and he couldn't contact Sora. Everything soon faded to darkness as sleep finally overtook him.

Roxas could hear a soft voice familiar voice calling out to him, one that his so called heart yearned out for. His eyes slowly opened and a hazy image of a boy eventually became full. "Sora?".

"Hey! Look who's finally awake!" Sora said with relief as he slowly rubbed a wet towel on Roxas' forehead, "You stupid idiot! You've had a fever and you wouldn't wake up! Don't ever worry me like that again!" he moaned puffing up his cheeks before breaking into his trademark smile and engulfed Roxas in a hug.

Roxas didn't return it his mind was still trying to register what had happened. He was stuck in an abyss of nothingness and now he was here with Sora lying in Sora's bed in his bedroom. Sora noticed not having the hug returned and looked at his Nobody. "Roxas what's wrong?".

Roxas again didn't give Sora a response, only reaching out and caressing Sora's face trying to make sure this wasn't just another illusion someone had placed him in. The warmth of Sora's skin and the concerned look on his face was all Roxas needed as he broke down pulling Sora close to him and buried his face into Sora's t-shirt. "Its you…its really you!".

"Roxas…" Sora whispered as he held the boy as close as he could and rocked him gently.

Roxas lifted his head looking into Sora's blue eyes, they were so enchanting he couldn't help but feel he was drawn to his somebody, not just because of that but because of Sora himself. "I thought I was alone again, all by myself without you,".

"S'alright Roxas. Just a dream," Sora said continuing to rock the boy.

"Felt more like a nightmare,".

"Yeah well its over now besides," Sora said while wiping the tears from Roxas' eyes, "If you disappeared I'll find you again and bring you back even if I had to travel across every single world out there. You mean everything to me,".

Roxas nodded in agreement resting his head against Sora's t-shirt again. It meant a lot to him to hear Sora say those words. After all Roxas was just a Nobody, Sora didn't even need to care about him, Sora had his own heart. Roxas wasn't even supposed to have one but he was a special Nobody and could feel emotions thanks to Sora's heart. He was grateful enough to even have Sora care about him but to hear that Sora would go to the ends of the worlds to find him if he ever disappeared really made Roxas feel special. All the more reasons to add to the list of why Roxas loved Sora.

He felt Sora's fingers below his chin as Sora lifted his head up to have their eyes meet. Sora's cerulean blue eyes shined upon Roxas' as Sora closed the small gap of inches between them and kissed him. Sora's lips were warm and soft as Roxas returned the kiss gently, taking away all of the worries and pain he had felt earlier. He slowly pressed his lips against Sora's asking for permission to go deeper. Sora obliged opening his mouth and placing his hand on Roxas' cheek to hold him in place as Roxas gave him more passion. Wrapping his arms around Sora's waist he gently pulled the boy down with him into the bed. Sora smiled looking into Roxas' face as he kissed him more passionately as Roxas began running his fingers through Sora's hair. Sora broke the kiss leaving Roxas whimpering while Sora smirked, removing his t-shirt and doing the same to Roxas' pajama top. Sora gave him a quick peck on his nose before giving Roxas the deepest kiss he had ever experienced leaving the boy's arms and legs twitching and his face flustered as Sora pulled the duvet over the both of them.

The duvet was pushed back about some twenty minutes later with Roxas lying on Sora's chest with Sora having his hand placed against his own forehead, both of them trying to catch a breath and wiping the sweat off their faces. Roxas moved himself to the side of the bed, turning around to meet Sora's face as he pulled the other boy to hold him.

"Sora, I-" he was cut off as Sora gave him another kiss, this one short but delicate ending with Sora's eyes meeting his.

"I do to Roxas," he smiled pulling Roxas even closer to him with his arm wrapped securely around Roxas' waist. Roxas hummed stroking Sora's cheek as the boy fell asleep with Roxas quickly intertwining his hand with Sora's before he followed suit with a big smile plastered on his face.

He opened his eyes happily smiling again hoping to see his lover sleeping or gazing at him with his tongue stuck out. But he didn't receive anything, just darkness. Roxas blinked, not seeing Sora's bedroom but the same nothingness he had dreamed of earlier as he picked himself up slowly turning in a circle seeing nothing but the same thing again and again.

"You…you're fucking kidding me," he growled looking down at his hands, the hands he had held with Sora. "Is this some kind of fucking joke! Just what kind of game are you trying to play with me? Giving me what I fucking want and then take it away again!" he snarled looking up and stomping his foot on the ground. "Xemnas! DiZ! Whoever the fuck this is show yourself and stop being a coward!".

Roxas gritted his teeth as he was once again didn't receive any kind of response. Just the usual set of silence that plagued this dark world. He didn't know what the hell was going on, what was a dream and what wasn't real. Was what he experienced with Sora a dream and now he was in this hell hole yet again? Or was this just another nightmare and he would wake up in Sora's arms and get a kiss and see Sora's beautiful smile again?

"Sora…damn!" he whispered holding his forehead up in order to support himself. "I just want to be with you…please," he pleaded removing the hand from his forehead and stared at it. It may have just been a dream but he still felt the warm from Sora's hand with his hand. He still felt the pleasure and passion from making love to him. Placing his hand upon his chest, he could still feel Sora's heartbeat inside his own. He may not have held his own heart but he could feel Sora's beating within him.

What happened couldn't of just been a dream, everything was so real and perfect and he could still feel every single thing that had went on. Roxas refused to believe that it was fake, there was no way any of that could have been a lie not this time.

"You want me to sit here and cry like some kind of baby, well fuck you asshole. I'm going to find Sora no matter what I have to do!" he said, grabbing his left shoulder again to support the injured arm he had the last time he was here.

Picking up all of the strength he could Roxas charged forward into the darkness. Running forward with all the speed he could Roxas hoped that somewhere the darkness would end and he would be somewhere closer to Sora, anywhere would be fine as long as it wasn't here. His breathing becoming rapid, he ran for what seemed like miles and miles until he seemed to slam into some kind of wall, crashing through it and landing flat on his face.

Coughing slightly and pushing some of the debris aside Roxas looked around and found himself in a cave. He had seemed to break through some kind of door behind him into a dark and damp cave. Pulling himself together he walked forward until he came to the opening, he squinted his eyes from the bright light blinding his view slightly until he was completely out of the cave. His eyes revealed to him a soft sandy beach that stood before a beautiful blue ocean as it moved slightly back and forth against the sand. He mouth arched up a tiny smile as his memory flickered. Roxas dreamed of this place, the same place where he was with Sora while he slept after merging with him. The images of the barefoot walks on the warm beach, the playful splash fights in the water and the evening sat upon the palm trees as they watched the sunset together as both of them held hands.

He laughed slightly realising just where he was exactly. He was at Destiny Islands, Sora's home! He had gotten out! "I'm here Sora!" he called out just in case Sora was nearby, he just needed to find him now.

He walked out onto the beach and slowly strolled out in search of his friend, his lover, his somebody. However the smile that was plastered over his face slowly faded as Roxas continued to walk on, he seen nothing but the same stretch of sand and water ahead of him and the same image when he looked back. It seemed never ending as the sun started to set into nightfall. His exhausted body finally gave way and he collapsed. Rolling over onto his back, Roxas looked up at the moon in the sky shining brightly upon him. He didn't know how long he had been walking but it completely took his toll on his as he almost immediately fell asleep.

He awakened the next day, having dreamt of a panic stricken Sora running frantically about the Islands looking for what could be him and it ending in with Sora bursting out into tears. The dream ended almost immediately there, strengthening Roxas' resolve to finding Sora.

"He promised me he'd find me even if he had to go across every world there was. There's no way I'm not going to do the same ting for him!" he spoke, clutching his arm again the injury still not healed properly. "I don't care how long it takes me! I'm gonna find you Sora! I have to! I want to!".

He continued on walking into the distance, the same sight he had seen yesterday as he traveled. It was the same for the rest of the day until nightfall appeared again and Roxas had to stop. He sighed wiping the sweat off his face as he lay down on the sand. Seeing the moon again he cursed it for once again making no progress in his journey to find Sora. Sora was in pain somewhere and no matter where Roxas went he just couldn't get to him. He mentally slapped himself to knock him out of his delusion. "C'mon Roxas! You won't find him moping around like that! Gotta stay positive like Sora would!".

Falling asleep he dreamt once more of Sora, seeing him in pain yet again with the boy getting on a boat with an angry Kairi and Riku shouting at him as it departed as he sadly waved to them.

Roxas sighed but stood up and pressed on yet again. Wherever Sora went he would try and get there, no matter what. The night came again and the dream to and Roxas woke up and started walking seeing the same exact stretch of beach, ocean and sky as the days before. The days passed, turning into months and later into years. Roxas continued walking no matter how many passed, never realising how far and long he had been travelling. In his dreams Sora continued travelling getting older and older yet Roxas remained the same after every passing day.

He fell to the ground yet again exhausted after another day's search. But now Roxas had felt like he had no more energy left to walk at all. His legs had become like jelly and his body ached in pain in every spot he could imagine. His eyes were heavy and his heart was beating frantically like it had never had before. Seeing the moon yet again he saw the dream he had of Sora the previous night, lying in a bed. Sora was an old man, an old man lying in a bed in an asylum having been deemed insane for traveling all over the worlds of the universe in search of someone that never existed. Sora had been traveling for years searching for this so called boy who no one else had ever heard of or seen and despite his friends and families protests Sora would never stop searching. It had gotten so out of control that they eventually tracked Sora down and forced him into a hospital in order to get better and to make him forget about this so called person but no matter what they did Sora denied everything. Eventually a doctor ruled that Sora's mind was too unfit to be allowed to stay out in the free world as he was a danger to everyone that he was committed to a mental hospital and had remained there for the rest of his life. Now an old man, Sora was hooked up to a life support machine, drips and other devices keeping him alive as nurses attended to his condition.

It pained Roxas so much to see him like this. The dreams had shown Roxas so many horrors but the one he experienced the previous night had to be the worst. He sighed softly with his vision becoming hazy as he looked out to the moon.

The stars that had surrounded the sky seemed to shine more brightly than they had ever done before. He swore he could see them moving as he felt his body becoming lighter. The stars moved slowly towards the moon and merged together into a bright light. His breath slowing ever so slightly, the light moved down from the moon and came closer to him. Roxas smiled pulling all the strength he could from his frail body to lift his right hand out towards it. The light was just inches away from him as tears fell from his eyes as he saw a hand emerge from the light and took his own. His arm fell and his eyes shut as his heart peaceful gave its last beat when he felt the same warmth he had on that day long ago.

Roxas' body forever lay on the beach with a smile as his soul had finally found what he had been looking for.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that, its probably the best thing I've ever written if I say so myself. You guys can imagine for yourself what happened under that duvet. :P Reviews are appreciated.<p> 


End file.
